Bestiary (term)
.]] The '''Bestiary' is a menu element in more recent Final Fantasy games that displays a list of all enemies that the player has defeated. When a monster's name is selected, a page of their stats is usually displayed. Appearances ''Final Fantasy'' and Final Fantasy II The Bestiary for both Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II first appeared in the Origins release, and later was followed by the bestiary in the Dawn of Souls. The Origins release houses the bestiary in the Collections section of the Config, only accessible after completing the game once. In the Dawn of Souls version, the bestiary could be accessed from the game select screen. For the games' respective 20th Anniversary editions, their bestiaries could be found within the Extra option on the main menu. ''Final Fantasy III In the Nintendo DS version, the Bestiary is accessed in the village of Gysahl. The iOS/PSP versions includes another moogle right next the the mognet moogle, speaking to him will bring up the Bestiary. Final Fantasy IV The ''Advance remake and The Complete Collection version feature an in-game bestiary which can be found at the Config menu in the Advance version, in the Bestiary section of the menu in The Complete Collection, or on the title screen for both. In the 3D version, Namingway, now "Livingway", lets Cecil Harvey look at a proper Bestiary in Kaipo. This responsibility is later passed on to Fat Chocobo, including the robotic one aboard the Lunar Whale. If one touches the bottom screen, they can see the enemies' attack animation. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- ''The Complete Collection also includes a bestiary. It can be accessed in the Bestiary section of the menu or the Interlude section of the title screen. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''The Complete Collection also includes a bestiary. It can be accessed in the Bestiary section of the menu or the The After Years section of the title screen. ''Final Fantasy V The ''Advance remake included a bestiary. The bestiary may be accessed from the title screen or in-game from the Config menu. ''Final Fantasy VI The bestiary first appeared in the PlayStation releases, and later a bestiary appeared in the ''Advance and the iOS/Android/Steam versions. In the PlayStation version, the Bestiary can be found in the Secret menu after selecting Bonus on the main menu, and unlike other games, the player isn't required to defeat enemies for them to appear in the Bestiary. The Bestiary is split into two categories: World of Balance, which can be viewed at any time, and in the World of Ruin, which can only be viewed after completing the game and a system file is saved onto the memory card. Enemies are further divided into locations they appear in. For each enemy, their sprite, statistics, item drops, strengths and weaknesses are listed, as well as a short description of their abilities and recommended strategy to defeat them. In the Advance version, the player must defeat enemies to fill the bestiary that can be viewed from the menu. In the iOS/Android version, the bestiary works the same as in the Advance version, but the order of enemies in the bestiary is different. ''Final Fantasy VIII While a bestiary doesn't appear, a section of the ''Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania entitled "Monster" lists 124 of the enemies. Since the Ultimania makes an attempt to remain spoiler-free, enemies fought in the final battle are not included, and it ends at Omega Weapon. ''Final Fantasy IX While a bestiary does not appear, a section of the ''Final Fantasy IX Ultimania entitled "Monster" lists the 197 enemies. ''Final Fantasy X While there is no bestiary, players can view a list of enemies they have caught at the Monster Arena. Enemies not yet caught won't have their names shown, and to technically complete the Monster Arena the player has to defeat and capture ten of every enemy. It is through capturing enemies the player can unlock Area Conquest, Species Conquest, and Original enemies. However, this system functions different from a bestiary as the player has to capture enemies instead of just defeating them, and since the player doesn't always have the Capture ability, certain enemies in unrevisitable locations cannot be caught, Machina also cannot be caught, and nor can bosses. While not an official bestiary, there are also panels in certain areas that show the fiends that appear in the area. The party is also given a chance to practice fighting the monster without being penalized. No AP is awarded, and Kimahri cannot gain new Overdrives from the practice monsters. Despite a bestiary not appearing, a section of the ''Final Fantasy X Battle Ultimania entitled Sphere of Monster gives a numbered list of enemies in the game based on appearance. It lists 197 enemies in total, the final listed storyline boss is Seymour Omnis, and then it details the Omega Ruins enemies leaving Omega Weapon at the 197th spot. There are notably no enemies from the final battle, the Monster Arena, nor Belgemine's aeons listed. The Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega has a section entitled Hall of Monsters. This section continues from the bestiary given in the Battle Ultimania, and lists the Monster Arena enemies from 198 to Nemesis at 232. While the rest of the section is just an overview of the enemies, stats for Braska's Final Aeon and Yu Pagoda fill the next two numbers to make 234. Yu Yevon is not included, nor are any of the aeons. With the Final Fantasy X Ultimania Omega comes a short section called Final Fantasy International Omega which is separated from the book and has its own page number system. A section entitled Sphere of Monster, like the section name from the Final Fantasy X Battle Ultimania. This section lists the Dark Aeons, continuing the numbering system from 235 to 244. The section does not neglect to mention Penance, however it and its arms do not have an entry with stats or a number. ''Final Fantasy X-2 When aboard the ''Celsius, the player can talk to Shinra and select "Shinra's Bestiary". Shinra's Bestiary has information on all the fiends the Gullwings have defeated including an Oversoul page which is helpful if the player wants to obtain the The End Garment Grid. An extended version of the bestiary including all non-fiends and bosses is featured in the Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Omega in chapter 3 entitled . ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Final Fantasy XII The Bestiary is an option in the Clan Primer. It does not give enemy stats, just general background information about them. Additionally in certain entries it gives assorted side-stories not directly involved with that enemy, and a few hints about creating Bazaar items. Final Fantasy XIII Enemy Intel is one of the sub-menus within the Datalog. The Enemy Intel lists enemies by their type and subtype, and contain stats such as elemental affinities and status immunities. It also lists notable remarks on the attribute of an enemy. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bestiary (Enemy Reports in Japanese release) is one of the main menu options. The Bestiary lists enemies by their type and subtype, and contain stats such as elemental affinities and status immunities. It also lists notable remarks on the attribute of an enemy. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Bestiary is a sub-option of the Datalog that provides the player with detailed descriptions of enemy encounters. Final Fantasy XV A bestiary was added with patch 1.15. It shows enemy stats, item drop information, and lore. It can be accessed through the in-game Archives menu. Enemies from downloadable content are not included in the bestiary, but the Astrals are, even the ones not fought as bosses. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Rubicus has an enemy compendium where all battled enemies are listed. Rubicus can be viewed from the title screen or from the Akademeia library (in the HD remake). Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Catalog acts like a typical bestiary, displaying the enemies the player has fought, EXP, and gil along with their item drops. Bravely Default The bestiary can be accessed from the Encyclopedia submenu of D's Journal. Bravely Second: End Layer The bestiary can be accessed from the Bestiary submenu of Yew's Diary. Gallery FFI Bestiary PS.png|Final Fantasy'' (PSX). FFI PSP Bestiary.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF Dawn of Souls 4.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII Behemoth Bestiary.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIVDS Bestiary.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIV iOS Bestiary.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY IOS Sand Worm Bestiary.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFVI Bestiary PS.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (PSX). de:Monsterfibel es:Bestiario Category:Bestiaries Category:Menu elements